


Finding A Home

by Lady_Lightning



Series: Littleverse [1]
Category: Gotham (TV), Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Littleverse, Little!Bruce, Other, caregiver!Clark, caregiver!Diana, caregiver!Hal, daddy!Hal, little!barry, neutral!Harvey, neutral!J'onn, neutral!Jim, neutral!Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Bruce is forced to live on the Watchtower after Wayne Manor's destruction. While he waits for his home to be rebuilt and without Alfred there, he teeters between headspaces. If and when he crashes, who will help him through the change?Will he find happiness with his new family and caregiver?





	1. Slipping

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Littleverse story- I hope everyone enjoys it!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Bruce let out a long sigh as he sat back in his chair. He was starting reconstruction on Wayne Manor in a few days, Alfred more than willing to stay in the city instead of on the Watchtower. It was fair, but things were going to be a lot more complicated with Alfred so far away.

Alfred took care of him in many ways, and also kept a secret of his. His classification had never been publically released, everyone assuming he was a neutral. Living so far away from the city and the nosy people in it also kept his secret safer.

Not even the league knew his real classification, Little. He didn’t think it was really thier business, and he never needed a caregiver before. He loved Alfred, but as a Neutral, Alfred wasn’t able to be his caregiver. He was family and supported Bruce with (most of) his decisions.

He wasn’t happy about Bruce refusing to go into ‘headspace’ but was always going to stand by him, Thomas and Martha were his family and Bruce was just the same. He’d met Bruce after he was born, the day he came home from the hospital, it just seemed wrong to ever think about leaving.

A rather nasty fight led to the destruction of Wayne Manor, and while Bruce offered to let Alfred stay on the Watchtower, Alfred politely declined, more than happy to stay in one of the buildings Wayne Enterprises owned, a subsidiary of the company.

So, Bruce was staying in the tower on his own. It’d be months before Wayne Manor was reconstructed completely, and those months were going to be hard. Other league members were constantly on and off of the Watchtower for days and sometimes weeks at a time. Having them constantly coming around meant he had to make sure he never slipped and gave away his classification.

While he’d never gone into headspace before, he had spent numerous hours playing with Littles at hospitals and charity galas. Alfred had wordlessly warned him to watch himself a couple of times, sometimes going a little too far when playing, truly having fun the way Littles should.

Alfred had always encouraged him to drop, go into headspace and at least test it out but Bruce always refused, health be damned. He wanted to make his father proud, make up for some of the things Wayne Enterprises had been involved with before he became CEO, spending time in headspace would just get in the way. 

When the league started showing up on the tower for the weekly meeting and normal social time they all seemed to spend together, Bruce started getting more and more tense. He trusted and liked his team, but he didn’t trust himself not to slip if around them for too long. Hal, Diana and Clark all were Caregivers and had tendencies to care for any littles and even neutrals if need be.

J’onn and Victor were better, both neutrals. J’onn being from Mars didn’t have classifications and was deemed a neutral. He loved kids and had caregiving tendencies in some situations while Victor, being young and neural wasn’t really interested in caring for a little or kids nearly as much. He was friendly, kind and all around amazing, just not in the ways a caregiver was.

Their meeting ended and the group went straight into their normal chatter. Bruce would normally have stuck around but he was feeling a little less in control than normal, Wayne Manor’s destruction getting under his skin. He left for his room so he could be in peace, noticing as Hal’s eyes, as well as J’onn’s, followed him.

A WEEK LATER

Construction on Wayne Manor had started but was going very slow. Bruce was constantly tense as he noticed that Hal had been staying on the Watchtower every few days, bringing Barry- his Little with him. 

Barry was about a year old when in headspace- strange for the normal range of 2-15. When he got classified and they estimated his age range, they had told him the trauma he’d experienced as a child could have led to a younger age-range.

Barry- who was no doubt Little the day Hal brought him to the tower was just getting used to headspace. Just like Bruce, Barry had hidden his classification from Joe and Iris- they were always furious about it, not knowing if he was getting what he needed. It was always a problem after his mother’s death and his father’s imprisonment.

Meeting Hal- after the league had been officially formed, almost 6 years after he was classified, he had finally slipped, crashing into headspace. From there Hal, Joe an Iris helped him get used to headspace and then Hal officially became his caregiver. Barry had found his daddy.

Bruce, knowing Barry’s story and how hard he’d crashed after meeting a strong-willed caregiver, tended to stay as far away from the caregivers on the team as possible when he felt himself slipping and he needed to concentrate on being big.

He had always felt Hal lingering to him and Barry in a protective way, like a caregiver, would, even before Barry became his Little. He had no clue why Hal was still hanging around him when he’d found his little.

The other caregivers on the team, Diana and Clark, had always refused to adopt a Little, knowing their lives would be too dangerous for anyone else. Hal had found a Little that was just like him- a hero, someone who could protect themselves- even if they still needed help. The others remained firm- not wanting to bring a Little into their dangerous world. 

They’d always sacrifice their want and need for a Little for the sake of the world needing them. Bruce- he loved his team, he loved how Hal lingered, always making sure everyone was okay. Hal made Bruce want to slip into headspace, and that’s exactly why Bruce avoided him the most while living on the Watchtower.

He focused on work and his investigations, leaving no room or argument when one of his teammates came to get him for food or tried to get him to sleep. That was until he was woken up with the feeling of moving. 

His eyes cracked open and his blurry vision focused on the computer screen getting further and further away. He let out a whine as he tried to shake the sleepiness away. “It’s okay, buddy, you’ve had a rough couple of weeks. You must be tired, huh? Nothing a good night’s sleep won’t help with.” A voice placated him. He couldn’t focus on whose it was, too tired to even try. “We’ll get you into some pajamas and put you to bed,” The voice whispered as Bruce fell back asleep.


	2. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is closer to headspace than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)

Bruce woke up the next morning more than a little confused, his head was foggy and he couldn’t remember how he’d gotten into his room in the first place. He wasn’t able to focus, but he was okay with that. His door opened and Hal walked into his room, his eyebrows knit in confusion.

“Hey, buddy. Sleep well?” Hal asked as he got closer. 

When Hal walked into the room, Bruce was awake and obviously between headspaces. He knew just how to get the boy to drop fully, it worked for Barry when he first crashed, he had no doubt that it wouldn’t work for Bruce.

He walked right over and hefted the boy onto his hip and walked straight into the bathroom. Bruce didn’t seem to like being picked up and had instantly started to squirm but Hal held tight. “It’s okay, buddy. Just going to get cleaned up and then have some breakfast. You hungry?” the boy just glared at him. It was more than a little cute and didn’t deter Hal in the least.

Hal just got the boy into the bath and wiped him clean. He’d really needed it after so long sitting at the computers. A grumpy boy was pulled from the tub and dried off. A pull-up and some little clothes and he was ready for breakfast.

Hal was a little thankful that they were the only ones on the Watchtower, while he was trying to help Bruce drop into headspace- he knew they didn’t need an audience. Hal had an inkling about Bruce’s classification from early on but never pressed it until Bruce started to stay on the tower.

His avoidance of all the caregivers had made it plain what was going on so all Hal had to do was wait for the perfect time to intervene. He had gotten some little things for Bruce, having another feeling about the boy’s age range. Barry was especially young, even for a Little, but Hal figured Bruce might be a little older, 2-3. 

Barry and Bruce were about the same age when their parents died, but Bruce had handled it differently from square one like he hadn’t been affected. Barry had been more emotional- more outwardly angry than Bruce, sad and depressed. Bruce had been angry, but never outward, unhealthy as it was. He’d been sad but never showed it, these things were no doubt what would help determine his age-range in headspace.

Hal once again lifted the boy onto his hip and left for the kitchen. He was hungry himself, and pancakes sounded amazing. He worried after Barry who had been thrown out of headspace when he was called into an emergency at the CCPD, then started investigating as the Flash because of suspected meta activity.

He knew that when Barry was finished with the investigation he would crash hard, but that wouldn’t be for a few days. He was worried but knew his boy could take care of himself well enough.

He knew it was hard for Barry to be in headspace, but maybe adding Bruce to the mix would make it easier for both of them to adjust to the newness of headspace? Hal wasn’t sure what Bruce would want once he finally came up from headspace, but he’d be damned if he let that stop him from helping when he could.

Bruce and Barry needed to understand what headspace could help them with. They must be crazy stressed with the little (in Bruce’s case none) time in headspace. Arry had only dropped about 5 times so far, Hal had been his official caregiver for maybe two full weeks. Barry was hesitant to let Hal be his caregiver but was stubborn beyond compare about actually going into headspace.

He suspected Bruce would be the same.

He walked into the kitchen and set Bruce up in the high chair then moved to gather the ingredients for pancakes. It was nothing overly special, Hal was still learning to cook but nice chocolate chip pancakes were set in front of Bruce ten minutes later. They were cut into small pieces and properly cooled but Bruce had done quite a bit of whining during the wait.

It was nothing short of adorable to see Bruce drop into headspace. It was obvious he’d never let himself drop before, the slowness of his drop made it obvious. He was fighting headspace as hard as he could but it didn’t seem to be working- especially with a caregiver around.

The tower didn’t really have a common area, the leaguers too busy to come up here more than necessary but there had been times when Barry was little on the watchtower and Bruce had accommodated his needs easily, providing a playroom or common area for caregivers and littles to be comfortable in. It took up a whole floor, closer to the top of the watchtower and to the living floors.

He headed up to the new playroom, Bruce whining all the way. He placed Bruce on the playmat when they arrived, making sure plenty of toys were around for the boy to choose from. He still wasn’t sure of the boy’s age-range but made sure something that would interest him was there. Legos more puzzle type games if he was a little older, cars and wood blocks and stuffed animals if he was younger.

It’d help him determine age if he could see what the boy was like in headspace. A pull-up was a good option for now, but he had a lot to figure out with this Little. Small things of preference for things like sippy cups or bottles, diapers or pull-ups, toys and foods and games all needed to be figured out. He was happy to help Bruce in this way, to figure out what his little side would be like.

The little just grumpy, obviously not fully into headspace. Hal planed to let Bruce do his own thing, knowing the Little would sink fully into headspace after a certain amount of time, but Bruce seemed to be a little more angry about this. 

He sat down next to Bruce and pulled the bin of toys over to them, settling into playing with some of them. Bruce joined in not long later, too tempted with the toys and games Hal seemed to be playing.

He got distracted with his own game not long later and Hal stepped away from the playmat. The TV was calling his name, some potato time on the couch would help him relax a bit. It wasn’t long until he heard soft sniffles coming from the playmat.

Bruce settled with some cars and legos for a while before his brain started to get foggier. He was fighting headspace, he knew, but now his big side was angry, not wanting to have anything to do with being little. It scared him how at war he was with himself, his eyes started to burn and his breathing hitched.

Bruce was holidng onto the mesh gate that surrounded the mat, working himself into a state. Hal instantly got up to investigate what had upset the boy, lifting him up onto his hip to comfort him. “What’s wrong, buddy?”

“Big!” he cried. Hal let out a sigh, the boy ws fully dropped, that much was obvious by the tears streaming down his face. Now it was up to him to make sure Bruce got what he needed from headspace until he could find a caregiver.

He wasn’t going to fool himself, he was more than happy to be Bruce’s legal caregiver, just like he was with Barry, he cared fo them both, big or little. It was up to Bruce once he resurfaced from his headspace to figure out what he truly wanted. Hal would be there the whole way encouraging him to find a caregiver and regularly go into headspace (like he was now doing with Barry).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)


	3. Gotham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal takes Bruce and Barry to Gotham for a visit with some friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe I've been re-enjoying Gotham lately...
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Bruce was sitting on the playmat as Hal dealt with Barry. They were still on the Watchtower and Bruce still hadn’t been able to resurface from headspace, it’d been three days already. It had been rough the last three days.

Multiple accidents at night time had Hal putting him in diapers instead of pull-ups, and he was struggling to eat, his big side still trying to refuse what was happening. He missed Gotham City right about now, Gordon never would have let Hal keep him on the tower, nor would he have tried to ease Bruce into headspace the way Hal had.

Speaking of Gordon, he really missed the man. He was older now, and not causing trouble in the same way he had as a teen but no matter what Bruce had done, in the end, Gordon was there for him.

Gordon even supported him as Batman! Only Gordon and Alfred knew about that side of him, except maybe Gordon’s old partner Harvey. He wasn’t really sure but he liked Harvey enough and if Jim trusted him, he could too!

Bruce really wanted to see them all, and just as he got up to tell Hal as much, the older man walked over, lifting him from the playmat. “What are you doing, little man?” Hal asked him, trying to playfully jog the boy.

Bruce just looked at him grumpily. Where had Barry gone? He was just with Hal! “Don’t look at me like that, grumpy.” Hal chuckled.

“A’fed!” Bruce said, Hal, looking at him for a minute as he tried to figure out what Bruce had said. 

“You wanna see Alfred, huh?” Hal said, looking to the clock. “It’s just about noon in Gotham right now, maybe Alfred can meet up for lunch wherever he’s staying?” Hal said, moving to call Alfred on the Watchtower lines.

“Hello?”

“Alfred, it’s Hal. Can you meet for lunch, Bruce wants to see you.”

“Of course, you can drop by the apartment and I’ll make something up,” Alfred told him, his accent really coming through. “Shall I call Gordon and Harvey? Master Bruce was supposed to meet them for lunch yesterday, though was otherwise occupied.”

Hal looked to Bruce as the boy nodded vigorously. “Well from how much he’s nodding I’ll say that’s a great idea. See you in a few,” Hal responded, hanging up and moving to get his boys ready.

“Let’s go get you ready for lunch, yeah?” Hal asked Bruce as he moved into the nursery. Barry was asleep on the crib on the other side of the room, Bruce noticed when they walked in. Hal set to getting him into some warmer clothes then packed a duffle bag of things for Gotham.

He lifted Barry up, settling the sleeping boy on one hip then did the same with Bruce, carrying both with ease. He headed for the zeta beams, “Computer, Gotham,” He said calmly, walking into the teleporter as it powered up.

GOTHAM

Hal stepped out of the teleported and fully into the batcave. He’d have to be careful getting to where Alfred was staying, not wanting the paparazzi to see little Bruce before adult Bruce had the chance to settle things.

He took the Batmobile, knowing nobody would be able to see who was inside with the shaded windows. The car drove itself, to Hal’s relief. All he had to do was put in the location in the GPS. He didn’t really know Gotham well, he’d have gotten lost if it weren’t for Bruce’s tech.

The car hid in a nearby storage unit that Bruce had hidden as Hal made his way into the apartment from the alley. He used his ring to knock on the door, both boys asleep in his arms. Alfred opened the door and let him in after seeing the armful Hal had.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Jordan.” Alfred greeted, trying not to wake the littles. “You can put the boys in the guest room if you’d like.” Hal gave him a nod and went to settle the boys in. he came back out a few minutes later.

“I don’t know how you’ve done it,” Alfred started. “But you got him to sink like I’ve tried to for years.”

“I’m not sure either,” Hal responded, “but when his big side isn’t angry at the little side, the boy is so sweet. Even now he’s still trying to fight it. That’s why he hasn’t been able to come up yet because the big side hasn’t accepted it yet. We just need to wait for him to settle.”

“Can I ask…” Alfred started before Hal cut him off.

“You don’t need to ask, Alfred,” Hal told him, already knowing what Alfred was wanting to know. “The boy is sweet, around 2, I presume. He has a little bit of trouble right now but that should go away when he goes through the Settling. He’s generally happy unless his big side finds something to get mad about, somewhat fussy but again that might change.” Hal said. “Sill a lot to figure out, but he’s quite the young one, not as little as Barry, but all the same.”

Alfred nodded, smiling slightly. “Can’t wait to meet the little bugger,” he told Hal, a knock on the door halted their conversation. Alfred got up and looked through the peephole, opening the door to invited Gordon and Harvey inside.

“Commissioner Gordon, Detective Bullock,” Alfred greeted. 

“You know I’m retired, Harvey complained.

“All the same,” Alfred responded as he took him Harvey’s attire. Hadn’t changed a bit.

“It’s good to see you, Alfred,” Gordon said, walking into the apartment at Alfred’s invitation. “Who’s this?”

“Hal Jordan,” Hal said as he stood to shake their hands. “A friend of Bruce’s.”

“Right,” Gordon said, obviously curious as to why he was here. “Speaking of, where’s Bruce? He missed our lunch yesterday, but you never said why.” 

Harvey looked on as the conversation continued, noticing how Hal made a face. 

“You didn’t tell them?” Hal asked, turning to Alfred. He just shook his head with a small shrug. “Oh,” Hal said a little awkwardly. “Bruce is taking a nap in the bedroom right now.”

“Nap?” Harvey asked, not having connected the dots.

“You mean?” Gordon started Hal, giving him a nod.

“Bruce is in his headspace,” Hal told them, both Gordon and Harvey looked to each other. The pair shared small smiles as they looked back to Hal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)


	4. Gordon and Harvey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce spends some time with Gordon and Harvey along with Alfred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)

Hal sat in front of Alfred, Gordon, and Harvey silently as they all talked. It was nice to see some of the few people Bruce actually let close, other than the league. Then again, with the way Batman was with the league, Hal wasn’t sure if what they saw of the man was actually ‘close’. 

Alfred was talking with the men happily, obviously, they all meant a great deal to each other. Gordon was a character Hal was honored to meet. He was the first person that helped Bruce right after his parents' murders.

A cry came from the bedroom not long later and Hal instantly got up to check it. Barry had woken up in a fit it seemed, and was red with his displeasure. Hal scooped him up and left the bedroom, not wanting to wake the boy still asleep.

When he walked out all eyes turned to him and his cranky little. Jim’s eyes softened and Hal’s eyes glinted with happiness. This Neutral had Caregiving tendencies. He could tell by just the look on Jim’s face.

“This is Barry Allen, my first little. Came to have him under my care a little over a month ago,” Hal told them proudly. “He’s probably the closest to Bruce out of all his ‘other’ friends. He absolutely adores Batman.”

“A cute one,” Jim replied. Harvey stayed mostly silent but gave a polite smile in response to what was said. Alfred ran his fingers through Barry’s hair when Hal sat and adjusted him in his lap.

“He’s way cuter when he isn’t grumpy. Someone didn’t sleep long enough, huh?” Hal said, bouncing the little on his knee and earning a whine. “He doesn’t sleep well, we’re still working on that,” Hal told them sadly. “I expect Brucie will be waking up soon, I know that’s who you really want to see.”

“You’re little is just fine,” Harvey replied for the first time. “Jim here just doesn’t know how to act around the little ones, and I think he’s noticed.” he motioned to Barry who was shyly hiding.

When Hal looked down, Barry was tucked against his chest, eyes looking straight at Jim, uncertainly. “He’s not scared, trust me. He’s more than a little curious, though.” Hal said as he got up and walked over to Jim.

“Woah, hey! What are you doing?” Jim asked as Hal moved to put Barry on his lap. One the boy was settled, he again looked to Gordon, and Gordon stared uneasily back at him. His face contorted, eyes watering like he was going to cry and Jim sat there petrified. 

Just as quickly as the Little’s mood soured, it changed as he looked curiously at the Commissioner. A shy smile worked its way onto his tired face. “He just did a complete 180,” Harvey pointed out.

“That’d be his hormones. He’s still adjusting to headspace and we are waiting on the Settling.” Hal pointed out. “Watch him while I check on Bruce?” Hal asked as he walked away, leaving the men with the Little.

Bruce was drifting when Hal walked in but an instant pout worked its way onto his face as soon as he was more awake. Hal took care of changing him quickly, then walked out into the living area where the rest waited. 

As soon as Bruce saw Harvey, Alfred, and Gordon, he let out a squeal of excitement. They all jumped at the noise before turning to find the course of it. Each one melted at the sight of the young Wayne.

Alfred took the wiggling little out of Hal’s arms, and Hal instantly reached for the fussy Barry Allen in Jim’s lap. Barry was all over the place all the time but was most stable when with Hal. the Caregiver could only assume that it’s because the Settling was approaching the Little unbelievably fast.

Hal sat with Barry as Bruce basked in the love of Alfred, Jim, and Harvey. Barry got his share of attention but shied away from it in favor of hiding against Hal in his unease. Hal had to pry the boy away for lunch, desperate to get the boy to eat something.

For once Bruce had no trouble eating, happy to eat whatever Jim, Harvey, and Alfred gave to him. Hal dealt with Barry in the kitchen while the others ate in the dining room. His crying was picking up to new levels, though he wouldn’t accept any food Hal offered him, turning his little head away. Not even the pacifier stood a chance.

“Being a little more forceful might help with that.” Jim offered.

“Hmm?” Hal responded, turning to face Jim.

“Try it like this,” Jim offered, taking the bottle and working it into the young Little’s mouth easily. One small taste of the milk inside and Barry was sold, drinking at a fast pace. “I’ve had my fair share of fussy babies,” he told Hal.

Hal gave him a small smile, “Thanks,”

“He’s a rough one, isn’t he?” Jim asked, nodding to Barry who dozed as he drank.

“He is,” Hal admitted. “Similar to Bruce, in the way of new to headspace. Though unlike Bruce, Barry’s abilities are helping him fight it.”

“Abilities?” Gordon asked.

“Little one here is from Central,” Hal told him. Gordon instantly knew what that meant, the kid was a meta, though his abilities were still unknown to the detective. “His powers are making it easier for him to fight off headspace and yet he can’t seem to get out of it.”

“Can’t get out of it?”

“Bruce has been little for a few days. Barry has been stuck in headspace for nearly nearing two weeks now.” Hal told him. “Hasn’t been able to come up, yet. I think the Settling is coming and his body is preparing for it even if he doesn’t want it to happen.”

“Harsh,” Gordon replied with a sympathetic look.

“Bruce will be much the same way if he doesn’t surface soon to figure things out,” Hal told Gordon as he patted his Little’s back. “I am legally Barry’s caregiver, but that doesn’t mean he’s fully given me the job yet. Not until his Little and Big sides come to agree with each other and Settle. It’s a hard fight, and one that the Big side always loses.”

Once Barry was asleep, Hal moved back to the living room with the others. Harvey was playing with Bruce on the floor as Alfred watched from the couch. Hal sat with the boy on the couch as Jim joined Bruce and Harvey. The two were good with Brucie, that was a fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)


	5. Big

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce wakes up Big- not that it lasts too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)

Bruce woke up in the morning and he knew one thing- he was certainly Big. he would’ve been going on day 8 of being Little if he hadn’t woken up in his adult headspace today. He got up, cleaned up and left his room, headed for the computers.

He had been in the middle of an important investigation when he’d dropped and he was sure that some headway had been made. Now it was time to take those new discoveries and get some real answers. 

He downloaded the files from the computer and teleported to the Batcave. Not too long into patrol, Hal tried to get in contact with him from the League comms but Bruce didn’t answer. He was in the middle of some very important interrogations. 

He had a long night ahead- or he would’ve if Hal hadn’t been waiting for him in the Batcave. Bruce didn’t jump- but he hadn’t been expecting Hal standing there with one tired Barry on his hip, a scowl on his own face.

“Next time” Hal started, “answer your comms.”

Bruce didn’t say anything, just moved to his computers to input data and work his case. He needed to get this over with, Two-Face and his goons couldn’t stay out of Arkham for long- he didn’t want to risk the citizens and their families.

“Bruce! Damnit! Look at me!” Hal demanded, covering Barry’s ears as he didn’t want the boy to cry. Barry didn’t like loud things- particularly thunder- when he was in headspace. Bruce didn’t even send him a glance.

Bruce wanted to talk with Hal-he really did. But Harvey had been out of Arkham for too long. Bruce’s 8-day vacation put people at risk of being hurt- he wouldn’t stall it any longer. “Later, Hal. I’m busy.” was all he was able to say in the end. 

“Fine. But we WILL be having a conversation.” Hal told him sharply. “What are you investigating?”

“Two-Face broke out of Arkham Asylum ten days ago. I’m putting together a trail that will lead me to wherever he’s hiding.” Bruce told Hal, moving to gather some supplies before he headed to the Batmobile.

“Where are you going?”

“I’ve found him,” Bruce said as he jumped into his car, “warehouse downtown. This won’t take long.” 

“Be careful!” Hal yelled as the car screeched through the waterfall and into Gotham. Hal just bounced Barry a bit on his hip as he waited for Bruce’s return. Barry was tired but he wouldn’t let Hal lay him down, so Hal just had to sit there and hold him- not that he honestly minded. 

Bruce was back in a little over an hour and a half, not a bruise or cut in sight as he pulled his cowl down to reveal his face. Hal breathed out a sigh of relief as his boy came over uninjured. “I take it we can have our talk now?” Hal asked(but was really telling).

Bruce just paused, let out a sigh and sat down. “What do we even need to talk about?” He asked dumbly, really not in the mood for this conversation.

“You need a legal Caregiver,” Hal started. “I’m willing to step up to the job, but you need to let me.” 

“Hal-”

“Bruce, this is serious. You’re a Little. It’s something you need.” Hal told him.

“Hal, relax,” Bruce told him. “I’m not saying that.” He started. “I just- you’ve already got a hard Little on your case, are you sure you can add another?”

“I can certainly handle it,” Hal told him confidently. “This is something I want to do, it will never be too much, in the end, it will always be worth it,”

Bruce let out a sigh. “Alright. I’ll get the paperwork in,” Bruce told him. “You’ll need to sign, just like you did with Barry’s papers- then we can send them in. I’m as far from Little as I can get, but I’m going back to the Tower. I’m assuming you’re also coming up?”

“Yes,” Hal told him. “Once more thing…”

“What?”

“We need to tell the League,” Hal said. He worried about how Bruce would react to this. He knew that Barry hated that the League knew- it changed how they acted around him completely. He suspected that if the League found out about him- certain things would change but he knew that the League would know better than to let it affect how they treated Batman.

“One problem at a time, please,” Bruce told him. “We can figure that out later. For now, I want food and some sleep,” 

\---

Turns out food and sleep weren’t the best ideas as Bruce fell into his Little headspace just as he’d finished his food. It had made him really sleepy- and that’s when his headspace came creeping up. 

Hal handled dit perfectly- getting the tired Little into bed with a bottle and warm pajamas, then moved to deal with his other Little who played quietly on the floor as Bruce got laid down to sleep. Barry let out a whine when he got lifted up but didn’t protest otherwise, clinging to Hal tightly.

When Bruce woke in the morning, he felt well-rested, looking around his room groggily as sleep faded away. Hal walked in moments later and Bruce let out a small smile as Hal got him ready for the day.

Barry spent most of it plastered to Hal’s hip, going between frustrated cries and sleeping fitfully. Bruce played on his own for a while but soon got bored, shaking his head as he toddled toward the playpen’s gate.

“Up!” Bruce demanded as Hal looked in his direction. Barry had just gotten to sleep, and now Bruce wanted some cuddles too. Barry just looked so warm and comfy! “Up!” he said again, this time less certain as he raised his hands to be lifted.

“All right buddy,” Hal replied, using his ring to lift the boy and bring him close before finally settling him on his hip. “There we go, all settled,” Hal said to them both even as one boy slept. Bruce just laid his head against Hal’s shoulder. 

“S’eep.” Bruce mumbled as his nose found the crook of Hal’s neck. 

“Sleepy, huh?” Hal asked rhetorically. “How about a nap with your brother?” Bruce nodded, ‘that sounds nice,’. Hal headed for the nursery that he’d set up for Barry, the door whooshed open when Hal was close enough. Barry was dead asleep, his red pacifier moving every few minutes.

Bruce got settled in Barry’s big crib and then Hal lowered Barry into it, Barry snuggling closer to Bruce when he noticed the presence of another in his bed. Hal covered both boys up, leaving Bruce his black and gold paci in case he wanted it.

Both were out as soon as the lights were off, Hal then speaking to Gideon as he walked from the room. “Gideon, would you let me know when the boys wake up or it there are any changes in their conditions?”

“Certainly, Mr. Jordan,” she replied, happy to look over the younger version of her eventual creator and his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)


	6. Compatibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has a little help from Hal when it comes to being brave enough to ask for what he really wants. Maybe he'll find someone that is compatible with him because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but I'm glad to be writing again!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Bruce bounced between Big and Little for the next few days, and he looked at Hal and Barry with interest. Hal and Barry had chemistry- their bond flowed but he just didn’t feel like his and Hal’s was the same. 

He was Big most of the time- not really at ease once he realized how much Barry and Hal were compatible. It didn’t help that the other League members were on and off the Watchtower. 

Clark was hovering more than usual- obviously noticing something was off. Bruce was irritated but also enjoying it. Maybe that was why he was irritated, he figured. Bruce tended to stick more towards Hals’s side when the hovering got overwhelming but not enough to make it obvious. 

Hal seemed to notice what Bruce was doing and pulled him aside where he knew Superman wouldn’t overhear them. “Bruce, why don’t you talk to him?” Hal asked. 

“I can’t. You said…”

“I said I was more than willing to take the job. I’d love to but if you have someone else in mind that won’t ever be an issue, especially if you are more compatible with him. Why not talk to him? Maybe we can have him meet you?” Hal asked. 

“But…” 

“Are you not willing to try?” Hal asked. 

“No, I wanna try but…” Bruce’s eyes filled with tears as he sunk into his headspace. “If he no like?” Bruce started to cry really hard, fat tears streaming down his face endlessly and Hal instantly scooped him up. 

“It’s okay, buddy. Clark is gonna love you, just you wait. Let’s get you into some clothes and get you something to eat, yeah? I know you haven’t eaten today,” Hal told him as he walked to Bruce’s private rooms. 

By the time Hal finished getting Bruce changed, Gideon had reported that Superman was the only one left on the Watchtower. Perfect timing! Hal carried Bruce toward the computers where Clark sat. 

“Clark,” Hal started as he made his way closer. “We need to talk to you,”

Clark turned, his eyes widening in surprise when he took in Bruce on Hal’s hip. He had time to think about how he had always protected Bruce, wanting to make sure his little boy was safe before Hal took him from his thoughts before they became dangerous. He placed Bruce in his lap and Clark just stared, then stared at Bruce as he sat. 

“Hal, what’s going on?” Clark asked, not wanting to get his hopes up. Bruce technically wasn’t his little boy, even though the thought of it just seemed so right. 

“Brucie here wanted to see you. I’ve been watching him for about two weeks but it just doesn’t feel right- I know you two would be a better match…”

“Hal, what are you saying?” Clark asked, wanting him to get to the point. 

“That you’re going to take care of him for the weekend,” Hal said simply. “Barry’s been in headspace for nearly a month because unless an emergency pops up, he can’t seem to surface. I have to take him to his doctor and get a medical note for the CCPD. I need to make sure my baby boy is okay and that isn’t an environment that Bruce needs to be in,” 

“I don’t know Hal…” Clark started.

“This isn’t up for discussion,” Hal said with a stern look. “I need the help and I know you want to, so just do it,” Hal encouraged. Clark gave him a soft nod and Hal spoke again. “He’s young, his bottles are in the fridge and anything you might need are in his private rooms. He needs to eat something, he hasn’t all day. Good luck!” Hal sent his well wishes to the pair before he disappeared and left the Watchtower for Central.

Clark looked to Bruce again with a somewhat nervous smile. “Hey, buddy. Let’s get you something to eat, yeah?” Clark asked rhetorically as he got up and headed for the kitchen. His whole body was buzzing with nervous and excited energy.

Clark set Bruce up in the high chair(he didn’t seem to happy about that) and moved to see what he could make that was simple and fast. He found a couple of boxes of macaroni and cheese, no doubt stocked for Barry when he wanted simple comfort food. He grabbed one and turned to Bruce. “How about some macaroni?”

Bruce just looked at him grumpily and Clark let out a small snort. Even in his headspace, Bruce was a pouty one. Except right now he could say that it was cute without getting an explosive Batarang to the face. It wouldn’t harm him but it was Bruce showing that he could if he truly wished to.

Clark set up to make the macaroni but Bruce started whining in his spot, clearly bored with sitting. Clark put the water on to boil and added some salt before walking over and hoisting Bruce out of his spot before the whining could intensify. Bruce just looked at him with wide, wet eyes, a fist in his mouth.

Clark just about melted as he placed Bruce on his hip. “Let’s not chew on our hands, buddy,” Clark said absentmindedly as he pulled Bruce’s hand out of his mouth. The boy whined as Clark looked through the drawers of the kitchen with his x-ray vision. He knew Hal kept extra pacifiers in here somewhere…

“Ah! There they are!” he exclaimed as he yanked a drawer open, pulling a black, grey and gold pacifier from the drawer. It even had a little bat symbol on it. “Let’s try this,” Clark said as he clipped it to Bruce’s shirt, then offered it to the baby. Bruce looked at it, then at Clark before taking it in his mouth, settling down and leaning into the Caregiver.

Clark gave a few tickles to his side and the boy just lit up with laughter, light giggles making their way out of his mouth from behind his pacifier. Clark absolutely melted at those light, carefree giggles of a happy baby boy. 

Unfortunately, he had to set Bruce back down as the water came to a boil and the boy voiced his displeasure with a loud whine. Clark shushed him gently as he focused on the macaroni. Soon enough he had a bowl for himself and a bowl for Bruce in front of him. 

He scooped some up and blew on it, using his freeze breath a little to cool it perfectly so Bruce could eat right away. He held the spoon up to Bruce’s mouth and waited for him to open his mouth.

He could see as Bruce hesitated, a wary and confused look on his face before he just decided to open his mouth. Clark instantly airplaned the spoon into his mouth and the Little gave a pleased hum as the warm food his tongue. He really liked mac and cheese!

Clark just looked at Bruce with shining eyes as the boy looked around the kitchen happily, turning to face Clark for a new bite of food every time he was ready. Clark wasn’t sure he had ever felt this at peace, and if he had, it had been too long for him to ever remember it feeling this good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)


	7. Little Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Clark spend some time together and Hal gets some updates about the possibilities of Barry's condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know I just hope you enjoy it!
> 
> :)

Bruce spent a full five days down in headspace with Clark. He normally came up after about three days when Hal watched after him but he was so deep in headspace that surfacing just wasn’t possible so soon.

Clark didn’t seem to mind looking after him for so long either, Bruce noticed. With each passing day, Bruce went deeper and deeper and Clark kept up with every beat. Hal popped in on day three, expecting Bruce to be close to surfacing if he hadn’t already. He was surprised to see Bruce Little when he walked into the living area of the watchtower.

Hal just smiled and gave Bruce a wink before turning to talk with Clark. Clark was buzzing with happiness, it reminded Hal of Barry when he wasn’t in his headspace. He was happy to know that the two were getting what they needed and were happy about who they were getting it from. 

It was obvious to him that Clark and Bruce were more than compatible. They were the perfect fit, just like Barry and himself. Hal recommended that Clark as about the adoption papers when Bruce surfaced before Bruce could convince himself that Clark wouldn’t want him as a Little.

Hal knew that is exactly what Bruce would do and Clark seemed to know that as well because he instantly assured Hal that those were his immediate plans when Bruce surfaced. Once Hal deemed it appropriate to leave, he departed with a wave and smile, telling them how he had to get back to Barry- he was still in headspace, not that it was surprising.

Clark turned back to the Little on the floor playing with his cars and blocks with a smile.

\---

Hal was back in S.T.A.R. Labs within a half an hour of leaving and as soon as he was in the speed lab he could hear Barry wailing. Hal let out a sigh. He wondered why it was so hard for the baby to be away from him for even a little bit without panicking.

He walked into the Cortex where he found Cisco holding a squirming speedster as he cried. Seeing Hal only made it worse, the baby’s sobs turned hysterical as he reached his hands out to Hal. 

Hal took him instantly, the boy instantly quit crying as Hal gave him a paci. Barry was asleep in no time and Cisco and Cait were able to focus on the data on their computer monitors. “Any closer to knowing why he can’t surface?” Hal asked.

“No,” Cisco said sadly.

“Everything here leads me to believe that his body is either still prepping for the Settling and he’s drawing it out or the Speedforce is. There’d only be one other possibility.” Cait told him. “Barry could be one of the rare Littles that doesn’t surface regularly. It could’ve been a reason he hid that side of him. He could’ve known that if he let himself drop that he might not be able to come back up at all.”

“That can’t be it. This city needs the Flash and he’s surfaced before!” Hal exclaimed.

“Only in a dire situation where the Flash was the only person who could do what needed to be done has he been able to surface,” Cait told him. “This could be his body saying that he won’t surface without those situations.”

Hal hugged him tighter. Barry would be so upset if he wouldn’t be able to surface regularly. Barry wouldn’t be able to keep his job or be the Flash if he couldn’t, and Hal knew that if that were to happen, Barry would be so torn. 

He hoped that Barry was just putting the Settling off, that the consequences of his inability to surface was something like that rather than the inability to surface at all. “Whatever it ends up being, we’re all going to be here,” Hal whispered to barry as he planted a kiss on the dozing Speedster’s head.

\---

Clark was watching some television as Bruce slept on the playmat in the middle of the room. He’d fallen asleep easy enough, completely drained from playtime. Bruce really seemed to be enjoying himself, and Clark could see how far he’d sunk into Littlespace. 

Clark felt more refreshed than he ever had before. Bruce had given him that and he was really grateful. Now, he knew that when Bruce surfaced, he needed to make sure that he knew that Clark was more than willing to make the situation permanent. 

He never thought he’d get a Little- his life was just too complicated. Hal had shown up and he had gotten Barry to sink into a headspace none of them knew he had and not long later, so did Bruce. Now, he had the chance to help Bruce the way that Batman always helped Superman. Every time Bruce saved his ass as Batman and Superman, Clark was extremely grateful. Batman was always there when he needed help, and Clark was determined to that for Bruce now. 

He wasn’t able to do that for Batman, the man could handle himself perfectly fine. Bruce was different. Bruce could need help or just want the help he was offered. He was sure this was the way to do it. Clark let out a satisfied sigh, noticing movement on the playmat. 

He’d been sleeping for about an hour and a half now, it was about time that he woke up. Clark got up and walked over to see a cheery-eyed Little chewing on his fingers. “Hey buddy,” Clark greeted as he lifted him from the playmat. Bruce giggled the whole time and Clark’s smile grew impossibly wide.

\---

Day five is when Bruce felt himself surfacing. He’d woken up from his afternoon nap and knew he was between headspaces. Clark could obviously tell too, and instead of encouraging him one way or the other, he left Bruce to his devices to figure out if he wanted to sink back down or surface.

Bruce eventually surfaced and moved to take care of his business before coming back out to greet Clark. “Clark,” He said clipped and short.

“Oh no. None of that. We need to have a conversation. You know we do,” Clark said as he got off the couch and approached. 

“I know we do,” Bruce acknowledged. “But it’ll have to wait for a little bit. I need to go to Gotham and get work at Wayne Industries done. I need to visit Alfred, Gordon, and Harvey.” Bruce put a hand up when Clark seemed ready to interject. “And most importantly, I need to gather my thoughts.”

With that last sentence, Clark sent him a nod. “You know where to find me when you’re ready,” Clark told him. “Take your time. There’s no need to rush.” Bruce sent him a nod, and Clark could swear he saw the ghost of a smile as Bruce turned and walked toward the Zeta pads on the lower floors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)


	8. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Clark finally get to have a talk about how things could turn out for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but I've finally gotten back to writing this story and other ones as well. At least I've come up with a chapter that I think I did well with. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

It had been a few days but Bruce had finally gotten most of his list of things completed. He’d gone to Harvey and Bullock and had lunch with Alfred, held meetings at Wayne Industries and done a few patrols in Gotham. With no big investigations ongoing at the moment, he was finally able to go back up to the watchtower and talk with Clark.

He used the Watchtower communications to summon Clark to their base, then moved to the kitchens to get himself something to eat. He was halfway through a sandwich when Clark walked in, his uniform displaying his house coat of arms on his chest proudly.

Clark began to make himself a sandwich or two then sat next to Bruce and began to eat, hoping to dispel some of the obvious tension by making things more casual. Bruce just anxiously picked at his sandwich as Clark ate his.

He let out a sigh, putting his sandwich down, “Bruce you don’t need to be so tense,” Clark assured him. “Finish your sandwich. You’ll feel better with a full stomach,” Bruce nodded and began to eat his food again.

When he was finally finished, he turned to Clark, unsure how to start a talk like this. Clark sighed and pulled his cowl back, wanting to look him in the eyes. Bruce tensed when he reached toward his face but didn’t protest the removal of his cowl.

With a clear line of sight into Bruce’s eyes, Clark was ready to start their conversation. “How do you feel about this Bruce?” Clark asked first. He needed to know where Bruce’s mind was. He hoped to get Bruce to tell him without Clark prompting him, though Clark would if he had to.

He wanted Bruce to tell him what HE wanted, not what he thought Clark would want or that he thought would be best for Clark. Bruce needed to learn that putting himself first was okay once in a while, especially when it came to his health and happiness.

“I-” Bruce stuttered. Clark could tell that he was having a hard time articulating. He was nervous from what he could hear of his heartbeat. He wasn’t sure why Bruce was so nervous- it could be good or bad. He could get a Little today or have Bruce walk away. He fell quiet, clearly unsure.

“You can be honest with me, Bruce. It’s okay,” Clark assured.

“I’m Bruce Wayne,” He started after a minute. “I’m the CEO of Wayne Industries. I’m Batman, the Dark Knight of Gotham City. You- you live in Metropolis hundreds of miles away with a job you love and you protect your city as Superman. I’m just concerned about how this would even work if we were to try. The press doesn’t know my Classification, you can’t constantly be between cities, and neither can I.” 

“I can see what you’re saying,” Clark said. “And I know it’s going to be hard. Everything worth doing is. But here’s the thing Bruce. You didn’t answer the actual question. You are telling me what you think. That’s great. But how do you FEEL? What do you want?” Clark asked, making it impossible for Bruce to avoid the question this time.

“I… I don’t- I don’t do feelings very well, Clark. That much is obvious.” Bruce admitted.

“No, see that’s an excuse you use when you get scared of telling people what you want,” Clark responded, cutting Bruce off before he could refute what he just said. “Yes, Bruce. You get scared. You’re human. I’m Kryptonian and I get scared, so do you. You just don’t like to admit it. Tell me how you feel, just this once,” Clark said, “please,”

“I’m scared,” Bruce admitted quietly. “I’m scared because I want this so badly. I’m afraid of what could go wrong, and it terrifies me that I could make a decision this big on the one feeling I haven't felt since before that night in the alley. It’s strange that I feel so connected to someone else- that someone could make me so happy and make me feel so fulfilled.” Clark just stared as Bruce finally spilled each and every one of his feelings about where they were. “I- I want this to work. It’s going to be nearly impossible and yet I feel the need to try.”

Clark watched as Bruce fiddled with his cape, looking away after he finished talking. “I’m so proud of you,” Clark admitted, causing Bruce to look up at him. “You told me what you were feeling even after admitting you were afraid. I want to be your full-time Caregiver. I want to try this. We have the watchtower, I’m constantly in and out of Gotham as a reporter, they have me on so many assignments in your city that it’d be surprising if I wasn’t around a lot. We can make it work. I’m willing to put in the work. Only if you are absolutely sure that this is what you want,”

“I wanna try,” Bruce assured him quietly, shaking. Bruce was no doubt between headspaces right now. Clark knew he was solidly in his Big headspace when they were talking but now that the conversation seemed to be coming to an end he was slipping. It wasn’t something Bruce liked, feeling his Big headspace slowly drain away. Clark could tell by the way it made him squirm.

Bruce tended to go down fast, sometimes all at once. When he went down slowly, he felt like he was losing a battle. Clark knew how much that made him feel like he had no control. It was terrifying. He got up, holding his hand out to Bruce in an offering to lift him, seeing if he would accept.

Bruce did after a moment of thought. Once Clark had him on his hip, Bruce let out a long breath, taking his time before he finally looked at Clark. By the time they made eye contact, Clark could tell he had a Little boy in his hands. He gave him a big smile, which the baby returned happily.

“Let’s get you settled,” Clark said, walking to Bruce’s private rooms to get the boy in something more comfortable. This was going to work. They’d make it work. Just with Bruce, he knew that they’d get this to work. Bruce was a force to be reckoned with and when he put his mind to something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)


	9. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few months since Bruce and Clark became a Caregiver and Little. There's a party going on at STAR Labs and they obviously attend with the rest of the league and Bruce has a few thoughts about everything from these past couple months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this story but I'm sure I'll have more to say. :)
> 
> Enjoy! :)

It’s been a few months with Clark and Bruce going through their transition into a little family. Clark and Bruce worked out a schedule that had been working out pretty well. Bruce would come to Clark when he was feeling Little, and when Clark was in Gotham for assignments, he’d stay at the recently finished manor with Bruce, whether he was Little or not(most of the time Clark’s mere presence made him feel Little).

Hal popped in from time to time with Barry, Bruce still felt like Barry was a brother and loved playing with the baby. Cait and the Labs gang had finally resolved what had kept Barry in headspace for so long when Barry had a really bad week a few months ago. 

Barry had a week full of anxiety and panic attacks before he finally went through the Settling. Hal was radiant for a whole week afterward and still is. Barry, about a week after the Settling had come up from headspace and stayed there for a solid week before finally dropping again. 

Hal had come to Bruce and Clark when Barry was Big, missing his little boy and unsure of how to deal with it. He spent time with Bruce and Clark before getting a call that Barry had crashed at work and headed back to Central for his baby boy.

Bruce had plenty of work to do in Gotham and at Wayne Tech and was feeling really happy and fulfilled after everything he’d been through. It wasn’t long into their new relationship that the press found out and shined a light on Bruce and his new Caregiver.

Word of Bruce being a little had shocked the whole world and rattled the cages in Gotham. He had to go through a few obstacles to keep Wayne Industries in his hands. When the case went to court he made a solid point that keeping his little side hidden away and projecting himself as a playboy was one way that he thought would keep people from trying to stake a claim on Wayne Enterprises.

The person who was trying to gain control over his company- his father’s company- tried to tear his argument apart, pointing out that he had lied about who he really was and wasn’t able to be trusted. Bruce made sure to point out that he neither confirmed nor denied rumors about himself, that people had assumed but he and Lucius, a close friend and well as Harvey and Commissioner Gordon had all put up quite a fight.

Bruce pointed out that he was more than able to run the company as he had been since he was 21. He had nearly tripled the profits and donations that Wayne Industries always had been a part of and more than one person agreed that he was the most capable person to represent Wayne Enterprises.

After the case as over and Bruce was officially back in control, the meetings and his daily schedules lightened a bit as the Little Act called for and Alfred was constantly picking him up early from work and making sure he made it to Clark when Bruce slipped. There were times that Clark would get a call from Lucius saying that Bruce had slipped and Clark was able to pick him up from work because he was in Gotham on an assignment. 

Bruce was surprised at how easy they were able to work out a schedule that worked for them. Clark was happier too, Bruce noticed. He wasn’t the only one that was getting what they needed and it felt great.

But here’s the thing. Bruce was nervous right now. Barry and Hal had invited the whole League to a small get together. Barry was Little, Bruce was bordering Little and Clark knew that he’d be Little for the party. Hal had known too, Bruce supposed that was the plan. Everyone was going to be there. Bruce hadn’t been Little in front of all the League members yet and that was what was making him nervous. 

He’d been Little with the Labs gang but there were a few people from Central that were going to be there that he also hadn’t met. So yeah, Bruce was nervous. Maybe that was why he’d been hiding his face in Clark’s shoulder since they left the Batcave. They were almost to the Cortex when Bruce heard Barry giggling happily. He peeked one eye out to see what was so funny just as Clark had walked through the door to the Cortex.

Barry was sitting on the floor of the cortex as his whole family looked on with smiles. The baby was happy to play peek-a-boo with who Bruce thought looked like Leonard Snart. He wasn’t sure what Captain Cold was doing with a group of heroes and a cop around but if Hal was at ease with the man around his Little, he supposed the man couldn’t do much harm.

Clark placed him on the floor next to Barry, who instantly crawled over to maul him in a hug. Leonard just smiled and stood as he saw the two Littles begun to play, approaching Hal with a smile. “Thanks for the invite. It’s nice to be trusted around Barry when he’s little,” Len said.

“No problem,” Hal replied. “Barry loves you, he is constantly asking when Uncle Lenny can come to play. Barry trusts you Big and Little, and you’re more than welcome here,” 

Len just smiled and turned to watch Barry and Bruce play. “So who’s the new Little boy?” 

“Ah, that’s Bruce Wayne, Clark’s his Caregiver,” Hal replied, pointing to Clark who waved in response. 

“Bruce Wayne? You know Bruce Wayne?”

“He’s a personal friend of both mine and Barry’s. We’ve known each other for years. Everyone here has,” Len nodded in understanding, marveling at the huge family Barry had. There were plenty of people here that ranged from family to friends and team Flash but also the League members were there. 

Bruce looked around after a while of playing with Barry. They’d gotten bored and Barry had crawled over to Hal and Len to get some attention, giggling happily as Hal hugged him close and Len made silly faces at him.

Bruce decided to crawl over to Clark who was deep in conversation with J’onn. He sat back on his butt once he was by Clark’s legs. He pulled on the closest pant leg he could reach, looking up as he waited for Clark to notice him. “Daddy, up?” Bruce asked, pulling on his pant leg again.

Clark looked down at him with wide eyes before lifting him up with a smile. “Hey, baby. Fave fun with Barry?” Clark asked as he kissed Bruce’s temple. Bruce nodded happily, leaning his head against his Daddy’s shoulder He let out a little yawn as he closed his eyes. He felt at home with everyone here, he wasn’t sure why he was ever nervous. This- these people- they were his home. The League- his friends- his family- they were all his home. He was relishing in the thought of it. He finally realized: he had found a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
